wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
StormClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3 ---- "I know," Foggysky said simply, continuing with her work. "I could tell the first day you came into the Medicine Cat den. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Once you get used to StormClan's layout, it'll be hard for anyone to tell that you have...erm, vision issues."Silverstar 00:01, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Hazelfern made her way out of the nursery fear capturing every hair and organ on and in her body. The queen worried for her weakest kitten, Wrenkit. She had been born rather weak and wasn't waking up now. Would this be the first time she'd lose a child? To a coma that her daughter had sunk into? "Foggysky," the queen called worriedly her voice frantic. Palefang, although a broken or sprained forepaw, was doing fine since the attack and kidnapping. She wanted to talk with Hiddenstar so bad but didn't know how he'd react to her liking him more than a friend or peer. She caught the yellow gaze of Flyshade who winked and shooed with one of her paws. That meant to talk to him, but did he even want to talk to her? — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:47, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing was shocked to hear Foggysky knew all along, but was even more shocked to hear that Hiddenstar was stepping down. Whitetoe blinked. That was surprising. ~Patchfeather~ 00:49, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Palefang watched as the dark tabby spoke. Stepping down? she stood, well about as much as one could on three paws. She looked around hearing the soft murmurs of..confusion. Hazelfern explained hastily about Wrenkit all the while nearly breaking down. "Will she be okay?" Asked the queen as she led her to her sleeping daughter. One that would never wake up. Wrenlot didn't even stir, barely breathing as her mother looked on with fear and worry. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:06, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Hazelfern's eyes filled with imense pain as she listened to the words of the medicine cat. "Can't you heal her? Your the medicine cat!" She exclaimed growing scared and feared already losing one of her daughters. Why wasn't StarClan helping?! Why were they taking her away? Palefang watched until the end and hobbled her way to Hiddenstar - er shade. The brown mink molly watched as the chanting ceased for the new deputy. She bowed her head to the former leader and sat down breathing heavily. Her forepaw ached and she knew it'd be a while before she was even out of camp. "Evening," she greeted him with a soft and sort of hello. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:14, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Hazelfern flattened her ears upset at these words. "Why would StarClan do this?" She asked herself growing irritated at the so called starry cats. She watched helplessly as Wrenkit ceased to breath and pressed her nose into the chocolate tortoiseshell kitten's thick fur. Palefang looked at her paw. "Its fine, I'm just a little sore that's all." She replied. "I'm not used to being..unable to do much of anything." The medicine cat had confined her to camp until it was completely healed and had even put a splint on it. "There's not much more Flameheart or Foggysky can do for my leg anyway." She said. — ~Patchfeather~ 02:57, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Hazelfern cast her distraught gaze to Jumpstrike before picking up her kitten and leaving camp. The tabby queen made her way through the soft dirt and finally found a small flowery hill. Not far from camp. She quickly buried her deceased daughter. Her claws slid out slowly angrily. If StarClan were real.. She sighed turning to head back to camp. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 04:05, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Palefang growled irritated. She hated being confines in camp, absolutely hated it. The brown mink warrior followed the former leader to get nest beside her sister. She squeezed into the nest next to Flyshade and was greeted by her head popping up. "Well what'd I miss?" She asked with a grin. Palefang shrugged. "Nothing, really." She replied. "Hiddenshade is a warrior now and Swampstarvis leader with Shorepebble as his deputy." She answered yawning. Flyshade's eyes widened. "Wait, what?!" She exclaimed. "That's big. Why'd he step down." Palefang shrugged again. "No idea, something about personal life." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 04:14, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade sighed and stood. "You rest," she told her sibling before leaving the den. She headed to Shorepebble. "Need me any, deputy?" She asked Talltail following behind his sister. "Yeah, we could use some boredom now. Too much action." Palefangay on her back in the Warriors' den less the a foot away from Hiddenshade. The pretty warrior cast her gaze at him as his sides fell slowly. She glanced away sighing as her injured paw rest against her stomach. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 07:24, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Flameheart treated cats, very slowly. ---- Darkfrost waited her turn, she'd go last. She had a feeling that whatever was wrong with her would be awful and make all the other cats have to wait. 12:41, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Foggysky, finished up with Dusktiger, moved to Darkfrost to plaster some of the herbs on her wounds, coveirng them with cobwebs. "Anything else? Did I miss anything?"---- Shorepebble flicked her tail towards camp's exit. "We need more cats to secure the borders and ensure that coyote plague is vanquished from our land."Silverstar 13:39, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Darkfrost paused. "Well... I've been... getting sick a lot lately, and tired." ---- "I can do that," Whitetoe offered, though her muscles screamed in protest every time she moved. ~Patchfeather~ 13:41, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay